Portia Brantome
"Don't shoot in me!" - Portia Qir History Early Life Portia Qir (nee Brantome) was born to a young mother of 19 and a General of the Kandarin army. She was born in Oak Gate. Her mother remained in Asgarnia and died giving birth to Portia and her stillborn brother, Palash. Portia's father, Iarwain, was unaware that he had children and that his lover had died. Portia was raised by her uncle and aunt, believing herself to be their biological child. As a child, Portia exbihited and interest in swordfighting, a trait she unknowingly inherited from her absent father. The violence frightened her adoptive mother, but her adoptive father encouraged it, believing it to be a healthy past-time and a way for Portia to defend herself if she was attacked by a lusty man, which her father thought was rather inevitable. With her swordfighting, Portia discovered a kindred spirit in the oldest son of the head farmer in her farming village. Portia and her new friend, Rotrou, always played together and became inseperable. The dynamic duo caused mischief in the town, but they were adored. Portia and Rotrou would often spend hours in their rooms, reading books about far away places and fantasizing about the many places they would visit. Many evenings were passed this way. Teenagehood hit. Hormones and spats caused Portia to become seperated from Rotrou. Portia still continued to faithfully practice her swordfighting, eventually becoming fairly skilled at using her old rapier. Books were still one of her main interests, so she spent many lazy afternoons resting on a bed with a book. One day, when she was around seventeen, a wounded man came into the village, crying for help. Being as wily as a fox at times, Portia decided to investigate and learned that the man was a victim of wardens. He died the next morning. Another life-changing event in Portia's life was when she and her adoptive mother were listening to a travelling Saradominist preacher speak in their little Asgarnian farming village. The Preacher accused Portia of being one of Zamorak's concubines due to her red hair, much to the mixed amusement and horror of the listening crowd. Teenage Life Around age nineteen, Portia and Rotrou reconciled and became best friends again. Rotrou admitted that his previous offensive actions were caused by the ongoing mental and sexual abuse by his step-mother. The horrified Portia quickly forgave Rotrou. Life went on, and Rotrou and Portia began to love eachother. Much to the horror of one set of parents, and the delight to the other, Portia and Rotrou became engaged around her 22nd birthday. Rotrou began to work for his father, taking trips out of the village and heading to other places around Asgarnia on business. He always returned and told Portia about his trips, much to her delight. A promise was made that when they were married, they would get the hell out of the little village and move to Falador where excitement awaited them. These plans never materialized. Rotrou was killed by a warden, a few months after Portia's 23rd birthday. He was on another business trip of his Father's and happened to be carrying a family heirloom that was magical with him. As the sweetheart of the village, he was greatly mourned. Rotrou's step-mother (Who always hated Portia) blamed her for encouraging him to travel (which got him killed) and said that Zamorak was using her to destroy and seduce good saradominist men. Seeing as the village was composed mostly of devout saradominists, Portia was quickly thrown out. She was planning on leaving anyway, she told herself. After travelling a few days, she reached the Draynor woods where she met some wardens and fellow warden-haters. They defeated the wardens. An invitation to join a resistance against the Guild of Talisman was offered to her. being a slight thrill junkie, she eagerly accepted. Adulthood Portia travelled with the resistence for around two years, a good chunk of that spent in jail. Those two years were very exciting and paved the way for her future. Portia met and made up with her biological father during this time. She married the Resistance leader, Gautier Qir, and partially settled down after ther Guild of Talisman was defeated. After ten years of marriage, Portia and Gautier are still going strong. They now have seven children: Titania Abiline Qir, Trinity Rose Qir, Tristan Dywel Qir, Dathan Iarwain Qir, Dominik Botyr Qir, Enit Gautier Qir and Dotta Maerwynn Qir. Titles Trivia *Her hairstyle changes occasionally. *Similarly, her attire changes occasionally. Portia seems to be one of the few characters that actually changes her clothes. *Portia is the patron saint of Myumm-Myumms, she just doesn't know it yet. *She does an excellent Lumi the Snow Queen impersonation.